makenkifandomcom-20200214-history
Akaya Kodai
Akaya Kodai is the primary antagonist of the Clash with Venus arc. He is the Commander of the mercenary unit Venus and the only sole male member. He was once a member of the Maken-Ki student group at Tenbi Academy, before it became an all-girls school. While Venus stays at Tenbi, Akaya challenges Takeru Ooyama's viewpoint of wanting to protect all girls when he asks Takeru what he would do if a girl were to do bad things to another person. Appearance Akaya is a handsome young man with orange hair that has a single cowlick swept to the left side of his head and blue or purple eyes (green eyes in Season 2). History Akaya was among the founding team of the first Maken-ki, along with Gen Tagayashi, Minori Rokujou, Aki Nijou and Tomiko Amado. While Akaya was still at Tenbi, he led a group of Tenbi students to assault a female student years back, which resulted in the academy accepting girls exclusively and also killed Atsuma Ooyama (Takeru Ooyama's mother). However, it turns out that these were just false memories implanted by Ouken Yamato in both his own mind and the "victims", in order to blackmail Tenbi into having Gen work for the Kamigari. Akaya, after learning the truth, volunteers himself in place of Gen, saying that he will create a world class team within a year, and in exchange the Kamigari have to leave Gen alone, which is how Venus was created. Plot Akaya arrives at Tenbi Academy with the rest of Venus in a helicopter, and are seen by Gen Tagayashi who is giving Takeru Ooyama his Maken. Akaya appears at Minori Rokujou's door as he starts to spout romantic lines about how long its been and how beautiful she is, only to get the door slammed on his face. He tells her that the members of Venus are her new exchange students and claims that he has orders to investigate rumors of a potential plot to revive Yamata no Orochi, to which Minori bursts out laughing. Akaya points out that the spirit source of Tenbi, Amanohara, has had a large increase in Element, and tells her Kamigari believes that someone is weakening the seal around the creature. At this point, Gen bursts in with Aki Nijou and Tomiko Amado and demands to know what Akaya is doing at Tenbi, to which Akaya mostly ignores and simply tells him that he's a substitute teacher. As Takeru Ooyama, Haruko Amaya and Furan Takaki arrive at Minori's office, Akaya charms Furan and asks her to lead himself and Venus to the Maken-ki room. Akaya next shows up at the match between Maken-ki and Venus, and comments on the fact that both sides are enjoying the match so much because they are surrounded by people just as powerful as themselves, while still being able to go head-to-head with them. As he stands next to her, Aki asks him if he will tell her why he's at Tenbi, or if she has to figure it out herself, but he makes no response. In the manga, the dispute between [[Azuki Shinatsu] and Yan Min is settled by a hockey game in the empty pool, instead of a volleyball game as seen in the anime. Akaya shows up in a swim briefs, which shocks Furan a little, to watch the game, and comments that Yuuka Amado's innocent game is quite cunning, as neither are likely to win due to the game's rules.] Akaya turns out to be the teacher for home economics, where the female students fight to try and impress him with their cooking, each trying to get him to sample their food before the others. He is selected as the male teacher for the cavalry competition between the boys and girls as he steals Azuki's headband from her by jumping and performing a one-armed handstand on her shoulder, before jumping back to his own team. He also managed to get Aki's headband, but Minori's irritation at his posing leads to her slamming him into the water, taking him out of the competition (In the manga, Akaya and Aki are tie by taking each other's headbands). Later, in a fight with Takeru, he reveals his 'past' in order to destabilize Takeru's emotions and have him release his ultimate powers. When Takeru attacks him with Blood Pointer, he notes that incomplete describes Takeru's power perfectly, but that it was still so beautiful. He then shoots Takeru through the heart, which leads to Kodama Himegami unleashing her Maken and attempting to destroy him. He later says that the fight was mainly to test Maken-Ki's strength and report it to Kamigari. He is promptly slapped by Aki, who yells while crying at him that she hates the lies he makes up, and that he's pretending to be the villain just to feel better about himself. When Venus is leaving Tenbi, Akaya is confronted by Takeru, who has learnt that Akaya's "past" was a lie. However, he still has no forgiveness for Akaya, attempting to punch him. When Takeru starts beating himself up for his weakness, Akaya mentally comments that what he really wanted to see what not how strong they were, but how strong Takeru's emotions were, and whether that emotion would overcome Akaya's determination. He then tells Takeru that they are similar, in that Tenbi is precious to both of them and they would do anything to protect it. Takeru counters by saying he thinks Akaya's methods are wrong, to which Akaya challenges him to become strong enough to defeat him. Maken Swindle - Swindle is a revolver with 6 bullets, where each bullet has a different ability or Trick. The known Tricks are: * Illusion - Akaya's target sees illusion copies of Akaya, as well as concealing the real one from their vision. *'Vision' - Akaya projects a large screen in midair which shows himself. He can use this a broadcasting system. *'Hypnosis' - Akaya's target either falls asleep or listens to whatever Akaya tells them. *'Dummy' - Creates a perfect double of Akaya, with all his powers and abilities. There is no one who is able to discern which is the real Akaya. *'Dual' - the Hidden Gun. Category:Venus Category:Characters Category:Male Category:School staff